Lantrire Rules
Rules For Appearance the character you see here is Spirit, my Fursona. the blue parts you can see on Spirit is owned by every Lantrire to exist, those are called their flames. Spirit is the only one to possess cold-colored flames, except for queen WindSong, (who is currently un-owned). every other Lantire in existence has warm colors. their main fur (the black and white parts on Spirit) can be any color, though it's usually a similar color to their flames. they all have a maximum of three colors, the third color usually being white or yellow. the Lantrires always have hind-legs that are shorter than their fore-legs. their tails are almost as long as their bodies. their ears are always as long as their heads. the lantern you see on Spirit's tail is her soul lantern; it carries her soul in the form of a candle . every Lantrire MUST have a lantern, which is made by their mother and/or father before their birth. Rules For Behavior ( for roleplay ) Lantrires are about as intelligent as humans, though they walk and usually behave more like a gorilla or a orangutan. They do, however, have a spoken language, much like humans. they are also capable of creating fine art, houses, ect. they mostly look out for others rather than themselves. however, they can be a bit selfish about jewels, gold, the best piece of meat, ect. they are rude and hateful to those not in their pack. they are EXTREMELY protective of their kits and lanterns, if their kit was endangered they would fight to the death to protect them. they hunt and live in packs, which usually have from five to ten Lantrires. other than that , the rest of their behavior and/or personality differs a lot from each other. Ranks hunter - gets meat for its pack gatherer - gets herbs and fruit for its pack scout - finds better hunting grounds, fruit , ect. alpha - determines what the pack does, who does what, ect. queen - leader of a territory, assigns packs to their area , chooses the alpha of each pack. mother - takes care of her kits kit - young Lantrires. they train from when they're two moons old untill they're two years old. healer - uses herbs to make medicine for healing the others in its pack messanger - brings news of war, new rules, outlaws on the run, ect. to the other packs Rules Of How To Obtain One 1 - DT ( design trade ) with PsychoishGirlyArtist 2 - DTA ( draw to adopt ) with PsychoishGirlyArtist 3 - WTA ( write to adopt ) with PsychoishGirlyArtist 4 - OTA ( offer to adopt ) with PsychoishGirlyArtist 5 - someone giving you their ( fairly obtained ) character 6 - gift from PsychoishGirlyArtist 7 - raffle Rules For If You Own A Lantrire 1 - DO NOT - give it away simply because the other person wants one. 2 - DO NOT - get one simply because you don't want someone else having it 3 - DO NOT - sell your Lantrire 4 - DO NOT - get one for the sole purpose of having one ; you have to use it 5 - PLEASE DO - spread the word about who made it and that it's a closed species (i don't want people thinking PsychoishGirlyArtist didn't make it, or people making characters and getting yelled at and bullied for not knowing it was closed) 6 - PLEASE DO - be nice to people who didn't get one. don't be a sore winner 7 - PLEASE DO - make lots of art of your character! i don't want to see you neglect your hard-earned child Lantrire Diet Rules ( for roleplay ) Lantrires are omnivores, but they do prefer meat. their main food is birds, but they do eat a lot of deer. they prefer meat but fruit and nuts are a large part of their diet, such as pineapple, coconut, mango, ect. they also sometimes eat herbs.